The Bumps Along Memory Road
by JadeRose1
Summary: AJ has a wish, will her boyfriend Kane deliver? One-Shot Slash


**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.  
**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Pl****ease REVIEW. This was a one shot suggested to me by theoriginalmrs farrelly1. Hope you all Enjoy. )****  
**

April 1, 2013

Taker grumbled under his breath, as he tried to wash off whatever the powder was that Punk used that night, but nothing seemed to budge it.  
"You won't get it off that way." A familiar voice told him. He looked over seeing Kane in the door way of the other wise empty shower room.  
"What you babbling about?"  
"If that is what I think...you won't get it off that way."

Taker shut the water off looking at him. "Then what do you suggest?"  
"Dry off I'll be right back." Kane turned heading back through the slowly emptying back stage. He knocked on the Divas locker room & waited. AJ popped her head out with a big goofy smile.  
"You ask him?" She asked just a little to chipper.  
"Not yet."  
"But Glenny?" She lightly whined to the Big Red Monster. Yeah she was Dolph's girl to the WWE Universe, but when the cameras were off she was all his. Yeah they did break up for a while, but she returned to him when it seemed Dolph wanted Big E more than her.

Glenn sometimes wondered why he put up with AJ's crazy antics as times...but then again that maybe partly why. At least it was rarely boring.  
"I will baby I promise...I need to barrow your hairdryer first.  
"My hairdryer? Why would you need that?"  
"Come on babe just go get it."  
"OK OK..." She turned skipping back into the room only to come back out a moment later. "Here you go you big silly...now go ask him already."

Glenn tried to smile as he sighed taking the items before bending down kissing her forehead almost like a child before walking back off. He returned to Mark's locker room walking inside. "Seem some of it is coming off..." Mark told him, turning he raised an eye brow. "What that for?"  
"To help clean you up...what you just said may help confirm my suspicions...I didn't even know it was still made available, come on over to the mirror." Kane walked over to the wall mirror plugging the hairdryer in.

Taker walked over watching him. Kane Turned the dryer on low before aiming the warm blast of air over Taker's arm that held a good coating. Some of the powder fells away, Kane then took his hands brushing it over the skin. As he did the rest fell off & towards the ground.  
"You telling me Phil coated me with some shit that doesn't react to water."  
"Yep water proof."  
"God damn him...he will be sorry if he don't watch it Sunday."  
"Relax...remember what today is."  
"Yes I know...but he fucking ribbed me on national television?"  
"Like you haven't pulled a few whoppers in your day."  
"True...we will see."

Kane then worked to help wipe off the chest, he couldn't help but let his fingers brush over the hardened nipples. Mark closed his eyes drawing in his breath sharply. "Thought you didn't play those games anymore Glenn."  
Kane pulled his hand back lowering his head. "Sorry...just old memories...plus I do still think about it...about us at times. I also have a small favor to ask."  
"Yes?" Taker asked as he opened his eyes to look as him, his green fiery gaze towards the mismatched blues.  
Kane lifted his head looking back at him. "Well...do you ever still think about us? The time we spent together?"

"Of course." Taker turned away moved over towards his bag to retrieve his clothing. "Why the walk down memory row? Don't you have someone to keep your bed warm & your libido fed?"  
"Yes & no...but that are also partly why I am asking."  
"Why I have a bad feeling where this is leading?"  
"AJ would like to see the two of us together." Kane just blurted it out before he back out of it.

"No way."  
"Why?"  
"I don't even fucking know why you got back with her...it has to be more than her kisses. Damned overgrown pixie cast a spell on just about anyone those lips get near."  
"Come on...just once...old time sake."  
"Don't try that line on me."  
"Come on...you just admitted you think about us still."  
"Yeah think." Taker was already in his jeans & was searching for the shirt he wanted.

"Was I really that bad?"  
"Of course not we been together on & off for years...sometimes closer then others...but I am not letting her near me."  
"You don't need to, she just wants to see us...just something about two brothers..."  
"She does know we really are NOT Brothers right?"  
"Yes...yes...come on help me indulge her...just this once."  
"She tries to touch me I'll snap her in half."

"That a yes?"  
Taker rolled his eyes as he put on a sleeveless flannel buttoning it up. "Fine...where & when?"  
"Sure you want to rest your back & stuff from tonight...Tomorrow?"  
"Fine..." Taker grabbed the rest of his things before heading out wondering what he was getting himself into.

* * *

The next night Taker made his way to Kane's room. He was dressed as he normally was when he wasn't in his ring gear. Blue jeans, boots & the sleeveless flannel, he had a few of the buttons undone showing just a hint of his expanse of chest. He stopped in front of the door. He paused a moment before knocking.

Kane opened the door, he was already shirtless & barefoot, he just wore a pair of nice fitting faded blue jeans. Taker could almost see AJ bouncing on the bed. He cast a cold glare as Glenn. "Tell the damned pixie to knock it the hell off & move her ass to a chair." Glenn sighed turning back into the room & moved to let Mark walk in.

"Babe?" She stopped & looked at him. "Remember what we agreed on...go on over." She may have given a hint of a pout before she moved off the bed. She was wearing a red & black bra & panties set. Only thought in Taker's mind was she was mighty presumptuous if she thought she was getting involved.  
He moved closer to Kane. "And you better remember ours as well."  
"Of course...Brother."  
Taker gave a huff almost like a snort. While he didn't mind feeling Glenn again, he hated the fact that in essence they were putting a show on for his girlfriend...and they couldn't even be themselves.

Taker just felt an uneasiness. Not that he was a shy man, it just felt off to him. His focus was drawn to Kane when the larger man grabbed the front of his shirt yanking him closer. Kane's voice was low as he spoke. "Forget her...just think of us...only us." He leaned down lightly biting into the side of Taker's neck eliciting a uniquely erotic sound from the other man. Kane flicked his tongue over the mark he created. "That's it brother...remember how I could make you feel...how you made me feel."

Kane began to unbutton Taker's shirt sliding it down off his body. His hands smoothing over the flesh of Taker's arms. Taker took one arm reaching up to reach behind Kane's head bringing it down towards him to capture his lips in a long missed kiss. It was not soft & sweet, no that was not these two. It was raw, primal, needy, growls passed between both lips as soon Taker's tongue flicked at Kane's lips, the larger man more than willing to accept that demon like tongue on any part of his body. With his other hand Taker slowly dragged him blunt nails down along Kane's back.

Kane broke the kiss tossing his head back a hiss of pain from the rough touch. "You growing weak." Taker almost mocked the larger man. He moved to place his hands on Kane's chest to playfully, yet forcefully shove him back towards the bed. Each shove cause Kane to stumble till his legs hit the bed falling back on it. Taker loomed over him placing his hands on Kane's shoulders to pin them to the mattress. "Now stay put." Taker warned him with an almost dangerous growl. He then dragged his nails down over Kane's chest & abs till he reached the waistband of the jeans & opened them. "Lift" Kane used his feet to lift his hips to allow Taker to lower them from his body.

"I see you have indeed missed me." Taker had a smug look seeing how hard & wanting Kane already was.  
"Oh just shut your smug ass up already." Kane told he as he lifted up to grab Taker, pulling him onto the bed with him. Kane was now the one almost on top his teeth gracing over Taker's chest. He pulled one nipple with his teeth as he used one hand to try to open Taker's jeans. A low groan came from Taker's lips as Kane's teeth nipped more of his flesh moving lower over his stomach. Taker rolled his hips one way then the other to help push his own jeans down till they rested near his knees. The boots stopped them from going any farther.

Kane's teeth continued to nip along Taker's flesh as they moved to the more sensitive flesh of the crease between the stomach & groin. "Damn you dangerous with those things."  
Kane just laughed. "What happened to my being the weak one?"  
Taker gave a grunt as he moved to switch their positions, his legs being tangled cause some issues. "Damn it." Kane just smirked as Taker sat up to pull off his boots & jeans. "That better." He moved till he was pinning Kane under him.

Both men to caught up in each other to even pay attention to AJ's own lustful gaze. Watching the heated exchange between the two. So raw, so primal...but in its own way a little playful in their game of one upsmenship. She just got comfortable in her seat her hands roaming her body as she wondered how hot it would be between them both, but she did give her Glenny her word she wouldn't try to become part of the brother's fun. If one thought the primal look was hot, don't get her started on those sounds that wanted to make her body feel like it was vibrating.

The sounds & view continued as both men grunted like to studs in heat as Taker was moving so both of their hardened members rubbed between their bodies with just enough friction to work them both even more into a sexual frenzy. He pulled back from Kane "Over now brother." His rich green eyes currently as dark as the forest.  
Kane shook his head. "I want to see you.."  
Taker gave a low growl "You know what the means" Kane nodded, Taker took his large hands moving Kane's legs. He then moved wrapping a hand around Kane's shaft slowly pumping him. Lowering his lips down to the glistening head, that wicked tongue flicking out like a snake ready to strike. He then plunged at least half of the desired meat past the parted lips.

Kane moaned with a buck of his hips. Taker worked himself deeper before sliding back up. His tongue swirling around before dipping low again. Kane groaned his hands rubbing the back of Taker's head spreading his legs too allow more access to his body. "Damn brother...it times like this I miss your long hair."  
Taker stopped his actions to raise his eyes up Kane's body to his eyes with a dangerous glare just before he ran his lower teeth long the sensitive underside. Kane groan bordered on a low howl. Taker then focused again. He pulled his lips away to fist Kane with one hand while sucking on two of his long fingers. He then placed them against Kane's exposed backside, pushing against the resistant flesh. A dark yet satisfied smiled broke Taker's face as his finger breached Kane's body sliding inside. Over so much time together he knew just the angle to move his fingers to brush the desired spot.

"Fuck!" Kane yelled out as he whole body wanted to be set ablaze on the inside.  
"That's it brother surrender." Taker told him. As he spoke & moved both fingers he made sure one brushed the spot while stretching him. Kane's hands reaching for Taker wanting to feel him...but to far away he had to make do clenching his fists into the blanket. "What you want brother...say it...beg for it..." Taker watched Kane's face as it was twisting in pleasure, sweet teasing pleasure.  
"You...must...feel...you...now..." Kane moaned out, Taker had stopped pumping Kane's cock & kept a firm hold on it to prevent Kane's climax from escaping him, the action made Kane even hotter.

A dark satisfied smile graced Taker's lips move as he moved to line himself with Kane's stretched hole. The moment his fingers slipped from Kane's body he replaced it with something bigger & more satisfying. Kane howled in the welcoming burn he knew would come. The moistness of Taker's fingers long gone by that point making their jointing rough & dry. A darker part of Kane would want it no different. Taker gave a moan as he became fully joined to Kane. "That's it brother...knew you could still handle it...you like it like this don't you." He gave a sharp thrust of his hips just to punctuate his point.

Kane could only nod his head. Taker moved to brace his hands on Kane's shoulders. Kane took the opening to grip a hold of Taker's sides, his nails biting in as Taker pulled back only to slam back in again. The slow movement was short-lived as it quickly turned in the wild primal lust. No words had to be exchanged over how good each one made the other feel. Taker moved one hand to brace against Kane's chest as the other moved between them to pump Kane's member. Kane's head pressed against the pillows the sounds from him a cross of grunts & moans.

"That's it...just a little more." Taker growled as he wrapped his fingers tight to stop Kane for going before him.  
"GOD DAMN!" Kane roared in frustration.  
"Don't worry bro you'll get yours." Taker told him. A few moment later he loosen the tight grip to stroke Kane again. "Right there...come on..." Taker could see the heavy sheen of sweat & loved the feeling of Kane's inner walls wanting to squeeze him tight. "Yes...YES!" Taker threw his head back as he came coating then filling Kane's inner walls with his essence. Kane cried out as he reached is end, streams of the pearly essence landing on his stomach, some even hit Taker's arm that was pressing on his chest.

Taker leaned back pulling free & at the same time freed the rest of Kane's pinning situation. He almost seemed to glide off the bed looking down at Kane as he was still coming down from his sexual high. Taker made his way into the bathroom quickly washing himself down before walking back out to begin dressing. Who knows if he didn't notice or didn't care the way AJ's hungry eyes followed him through the hotel room. Once his jeans were back on as well as his boots he walked near the head of the bed. He whispered something in Kane's ear. Kane barely gave a grunt as he eyes drifted close a moment. Taker then left the room without another thought.

Of course he knew he was leaving his friend at the mercy of his crazy girlfriend...but that was his own fault. As he stepped on the elevator he only smirked at the thought of have Glenn again under him come Sunday...this time alone.


End file.
